SHINING PATH TO HEAVEN
by WishStarAnaastasia
Summary: Goodkit is a kit of infants who have the power to rescue the clans. Without embargoal while his wicked brother, Devilkit, has the power to destroy life. It Goodkit his brother to stop satanic before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Good morning. I Anaastasia. I speak Spanish, but I've been taught to speak English. I like reading English books. The best series I've read so far is Warriors. I've only read Crookedstar promise, prophecy Bluestar, Into the Wild, and Fire and Ice. Despite ellodecidí write a fan fiction! I wrote to both create a market for my thoughts and emotions to spread the word Christianity. I am a Roman Catholic. Goodkit symbolizes Jesus and his undying love for us - Devilkit symbol of Satan and how everything he does is kill and kill. Beautifulheart not sure WHO chose. I hope you enjoy my story enough to examine, the favorite of her, and leave a few tips for me! :) And recuerdael English is not your native language! NOT EMPHASIZE my mistakes!**

**Continue on below :)**

* * *

><p>Allegiances: thunder only<p>

* * *

><p>ThunderClan:Leader: SpiceStar - Cream she cat with brown eyes.<p>

Deputy: RobinBird - Black Tiom with cerulen eyes.

Medicine Cat: FernLeaf - Tabby striped She cat with navy blue eyes.K

estrelFlower - Black she cat with orange eyes.

Warriors:EmeraldGem - Tabby shecat with black eyes and an emerald color tail

.RobinSpring - Black Tom with gold eyes.

Friostpelt - White shecat with brown eyesHawkFalll - Tabby Tom with apRicot - Black Tom with red paws and timberwolf - Brown shecat with orange - Browbn tom with mango color eyes.

Very - WEhite shecat wit

h blue - Calico spotted shecat with orange - Black and white tiom with orange - Grat shecat wit

h granny smitth apple :ForestPaw - Vblack tom with pale yellow - Gold shecat with orange - Gold tom with midnight blue :BeautifulHeart - Tabby shecat with silver eyes. Most beautiful cat i

n the - Black shecat with white eyes. She is very mean and hasscars - Pale brown sheCat with blue green eyes. She used to be amedicine cat but then she has kits with a shadowclan cat. She wasfired

from her - Gild shecat with brown eyes and long - Brown shecat with red eyes,ShrewFlower - Brown shecat with glowing pink e

- Orange cat with forest green - White cat with magenta - Blue shecat with rainforest green eyesSapphirebird - Blue shecat with silver - Gray shecaty with orange -

white shecat with beaver brown :Beautifulhearts litter:Goodkit - Sparkling silver sheCat with rainbow eyes, Devilkit - Blackshecat with red eyesAntFeathers litter:StarKit black kit with white spots ad purple eyes, Arctickit - whiteshecat with screami

n green eyes, Brokenkit - Evil black tom with blueeyesMintFlights litter:CrabKit - red tom with pine green eyes and big paws, TwineKit - cream Tomthe others are expecting kits


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank my family for their undying support for me I would also like to thank my friends Margaret and Isabelle. I will continue on the next chapter. The real story is, trust me on this :) Continue!**

* * *

><p>"Push harder!" Fernleaf said. "Yes, push!" Kestrelflower said. "I'mtrying! Please stop yelling!" Beautifulheart shouted. A team came team was sparkling. He had a pink aura. It was like an angel!Suddenly, he stopped Fernleaf. Her eyes turned. "Mentor?"Kestrelflower screamed. Fernleaf eyes returned to normal. "Wow ...That's weird!" That Fernleaf."WHAT," said Kestrelflower. "I had a vision. Usually not havingvisions ... must mean something." "What did you see?" "I saw that kitgrow wings and overcome ... like an angel ... strange. You shouldmention Goodkit. This is a very good game ...""Okay, kit comes," said Kestrelflower. Beautifulheart RBI. A kit wasborn black, too. Irradiated shadows ...? He glared and screamed Kestrelflower to reverse. He held his breath before returning tonormal. "What is it?" Beautifulheart said. "This kit get a goodpicture? Is it good?" "No. .." Kestrelflower said. "" NO! "SaidBeuatifulheart." I saw ... vi ... Kit saw underground and grow devilhorns, a tail devil, demon wings, and fangs. Then flew, and destroyedthe clans "" I wonder what this means, "said Fernleaf."Those are all teams," said Kestrelflower. "I'm Goodkit and Devilkitnames." Goodkit smiled sweetly. She opened her eyes rainbow. Shelooked absolutely gorgeous. Just looking at it made you stop andstare in awe. Devilkit opened his eyes. It seemed purely evil. Hiseyes were blood red. I had sport huge fangs, as a demon or a Beautifulheart made him shudder."This guy should not be born," said Mintflight. "Your baby is ugly,"said Beautifulheart. Devilkit rose. His face was full of hate. Hewalked Crabkit. "Crabkit, go outside to where the dirt!" Devilkitsaid. "I agree", said Crabkit. He went with Devilkit. Devilkit killedand buried."Where is CrabKit?" Mintflight cried, weeping and screaming andcrying. Tears rolled down his cheeks hairy. "I know," said Devilkitunasmile innocently. "Poor thing has to be so worried!" Beautifulheartwarmly, kissing Devilkit fondly. "and never know ..." Wanting toDevilkit said devilishly. His voice sounded evil and darkness."Are you sure? You murderer!" Goodkit said. "No I'm not!" Devilkitsaid. It seemed malicious. Goodkit began to mourn. "Stop thatscreaming you bitch," said Beautifulheart. "All right!" Goodkit said."I'm running away forever!" Goodkit screaming, running away.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry my lovely kind gentle glorious Dear Mom," cried Goodkit, fleeing. Thick clouds covered the sun, blocking any warmth. It started to snow. Goodkit heard a contraction behind it. He turned. Devilkit was looking at her a malevolent scowl.

"CRABKIT killed!" Goodkit screamed, jumping into Devilkit. Devilkit laughed mischievously. "Idiot, they never learn that this insolent idiot! Monkies that are more like cats. They do not even know that he is dead. Are retarded sister, soon! They can not think! They do their thinking for them tick! "" No! "Goodkit cried. "Now, I'm going to kill Beautifulheart to prove that Satan rules over all! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha ha ha ha Jaa! ""No, Christianity always wins! Forever!" "It's too late. You escaped. How do you un-Christian." Laughing evilly, he walked away, killing every plant I played. _How dare you_! Goodkit thought, frowning.

Goodkit had to go home to save Beautifulheart. With a sigh of unhappy, she got up to save his mother cruel. She could forgive. Christianity was about forgiveness and kindness - that could save their emotions. So with his eyes glazed and tearstreaks that lower their sunken cheeks, was headed home, which Devilkit plants killed back to life just by stepping on them. But would be in time ...? The idea bothered her mind like a mosquito. She would just have to know ... Herself and arrive before Devilkit.


	4. Chapter 4

With a heavy heart, Goodkit painfully forward. He hung his head virginal perfect fluffy low angle. She was a virgin. I thought about heaven and Jesus and God and puppies. But she remembered her mother missed and his warm smile, her soothing voice that was so ethereal and smooth as the silkymist. He was walking along when he heard a loud crunch of bones explosiónuna complement, and a groanof rage and pain. She paused before heading to the sound.

"Hahaha! Arctickit're a fool for playing with me! I'm younger than you and yet I can easily defeat you! And look, insolent and pathetic retarded, useless tiny microscopic little weak Arctickit can not even walk!Because I broke legs! shattered them! Fracture them! JAJAJAJAJAJJAAAA! Dumb fool delay mouseshit team! "Mouth gaping Goodkit opening. That was the warrior that she did not want to see ... DEVILKITERA?Yes! Was! And he was killing Arctickit! Poor Arctickit!

"Devilkit, stop! Why are you doing this? Why ruining my life?" Sight brightened Devilkit devilishly round.Goodkit swallowed. Then lept forward and bit her neck! Continued ...


End file.
